A Change in Sesshomaru
by serenityrain2233
Summary: there is a new demon who appears out of no where who is she what does she want and why is she wanting to challenge Sesshomaru more important why does she have the same mark on her forehead not to mention she looks like him as well read review please...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

There is a new demon in around a female demon that looks like Sesshomaru what could this mean?

what does she want and more importantly who is she?

find out next in Inuyasha a feudal fairy tale...

"Sesshomaru I presume" the mysterious female demon addressed him.

"Who are you and how dare you address me so informally." Sesshomaru said to her with a glare.

witnessing the whole this from the side lines was Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I don't know who she is but she's not that smart when it comes to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said speaking to Kagome while she was observing the seen.

"Inuyash look at her she looks just like him all except the black hair see." Kagome said pointing the obvious out to him.

"I suppose you would like to know who I am my name is YumiUsagi(Meaning beautiful moon)" she spoke to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was thinking that as she said it for the crescent moon on her brow was a blue pink with a silver lining around it and it was beautiful.

her black ebony hair flowed gracefully about in the wind as did his silver hair.

"You are not full demon are you not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Weather or not a full demon you would be surprised at my power." She spoke to him with arrogance.

"Is she crazy she just challenged him is she trying to get herself killed?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"Is that a challenge girl?" Sesshomaru said with a growl. "Maybe you should be put in your place." He then went to attack her but nothing happened Sesshomaru was taken aback at this along with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You can not hurt me." She said with a smile then she attacked him bringing him to his knees. "So i see my power does exceed yours... well pretty good for what you call a half breed wouldn't you agree Lord Sesshomaru." Yumi spoke then disappeared in to the night air just as she had come.

Sesshomaru was still on the ground and he was in pain then his hole world went black as he fell to the ground.

"Wow who was that girl any way" Inuyasha said coming out of the nearby trees with Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha do you think we outta help him." Kagome said walking over to him Inuyasha long side her.

he looked his brother over smelling around him.

"Well..." Kagome said. "Your not just going to leave him like that are you?" she asked.

"You really think he'd help us out?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared at him."Man what a drag." He said then picking up his brothers body and carried it back to camp.

back at camp they told the others what they had witnessed.

"Well who ever she is seemed to want to test her powers against Sesshomaru." Miroku said Sango agreeing.

"But Kagome didn't you say that you heard her admit to being half demon?" Sango asked.

"Yes that's right." Kagome said in responds. "She's powerful for a half demon to bring Sesshomaru down." Sango said to the group looking over at Sesshomaru as he slept.

As it was getting late everyone fell asleep except Inuyasha who kept an eye on his brother and wondered what the heck that woman did do to him to knock him out this long.

hours later Kagome woke up looking at Inuyasha watching his brother with almost a concern on his face.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." he said staring at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then opened his eyes.

"Finally your awake" Inuyasha spoke to his brother. Sesshomaru just looked over to him then looked away again.

"Why would you help me?" he asked.

"Keh like i would do that." Inuyasha said raising his head with an attitude. Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome.

"I see she made you." Sesshomaru said.

"If you're awake then why are you still here?" Inuyasha said.

"Don't you think I would if I could?" Sesshomaru spoke looking at his brother.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked.

"That woman has left me unable to move." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes once more.

"Sesshomaru i was wondering if you know her? Kagome asked.

"No I do not know her." Sesshomaru said.

"It's strange that some one you don't know would challenge you like that not to mention she has the same crescent moon on her forehead and she seemed to know you." Kagome said gaining Sesshomaru's attention.

"I mean didn't you notice that she looked like you." Kagome said sitting down.

Sesshomaru smiled at her this was shocking to Inuyasha his brother was being peasant one thing he didn't like was he was being peasant towards Kagome.

"You amuse me." Sesshomaru said. "You were most observant where I was not." he continued.

("Is this really Sesshomaru he's different what's he up to?") Inuyasha spoke internally to himself.

"I'm not the same as you think Inuyasha even a person such as myself can change over time." Sesshomaru spoke to his brother. It was then Sesshomaru tried to move it was a struggle to even move his fingers.

"So what the heck did she do to you any way?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do not know but i know i must render this paralysis soon. I must return to Rin quickly if she knows me then she knows of Rin as well." Sesshomaru spoke to them.

Kagome looked at him then Inuyasha then she thought about Rin.

"I don't think Rin is in any danger if this woman wanted to she could have killed you." Kagome spoke to the Demon lord. "But if you really want i could help you with this paralysis problem." Kagome added.

"How do you plan on doing that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"There are things about me even you don't know Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smugness to her voice.

"What ever if you don't purify him in the proses of trying to help." Inuyasha mocked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said upset ready to sit him when she controlled herself. "Why do i bother with you any way." Kagome spoke turning to help Sesshomaru.

Kagome Closed her eyes kneeling before Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched her with great interest.

A blue light appeared from her hand drawing Inuyasha's attention to her the light got brighter engulfing Sesshomaru the light then disappeared as it had come Kagome got up.

"How do you feel Sesshomaru?" She asked while getting up.

He then lifted his hand up then got to his feet not long after that.

Inuyasha watched him carefully as he stood to his feet.

"Do not worry Inuyasha why would I hurt The woman that healed me?" Sesshomaru went to walk away then stopped. "Thank you Kagome." He said with a smile then continued to walk away into the forest.

"What the heck was that all about any way and since when does Sesshomaru say thank you to any one." Inuyasha said watching he brother leave then looked at Kagome. "What the heck did you do?" He asked.

"It's a new healing technique I have been learning to master." She said going back to her sleeping bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought that I would take this time to explain to my readers that i have recently undergone a major cuputer problem and do not have the progams that I would normally have I'm not the best speller so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and or gramor or puncuation well again sorry please review the story and not the other stuff i want to know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Sesshomaru returned to his group where Rin was a sleep next to Ah and Un while Jaken was next to a tree staring at the fire that had been built.

"My lord you have returned." Jaken spoke up when he noticed Sesshomaru had entered the camp, Jaken noticed something was different about him but what was unknown to him. Sesshomaru was silent and just sat down close to Rin.

("What could be wrong with him he's acting strange?") Jaken thought to himself.

Sesshomaru just stared at Rin then thought about the girl Kagome who travels with his half brother.

("Why did she help me I wonder?") he thought closing his eyes then the image of that woman flashed in his mind.

("Who is she and why does she bare my crescent moon upon her brow? She called herself Yumi Usagi") (beautiful moon.)

Jaken looked at his lord wondering what he was thinking about then looked at Rin then drifted off to sleep himself.

Days went by and Sesshomaru took off on his own once more not telling where he was going off too like he always did. Night had fallen and Sesshomaru found himself walking not realizing where he was he heard voices it was Kagome and Sango they were relaxing in a hot spring that they had found. Sesshomar was not the type to spy but Kagome caught his attention closed his eyes when Sango went to leave.

"Kagome are you coming?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes." Kagome said laying her head back on a rock closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru was now looking at her with curiosity.

"Why am I looking at a Human like this Why does she captivate me?" He said looking at her in the water.

Kagome opened her eyes and then started to get out of the water her slender body dripping with water then wrapped herself with in a towel.

"Why is it that I have a strong desire for this girl?" He spoke out then with out thinking ended up behind her.

Kagome turned into him when she looked up at to who was now in her way she went to scream not knowing what he was going to do to her he put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming and alerting that others of his presents.

"Sh... I will not hurt you." he spoke softly to her he removed his hand.

"What is it that you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

He looked down at her and into her eyes for some reason her eyes were blue in the moon light. Sesshomaru leaned over her and put a finger on her lips, Kagome closed her eyes Sesshomaru was drawn to her for some reason then with out warning his lips reached hers shocking Kagome her eyes opened wide as he backed away he then smiled at her.

"Sesshomaru... I don't understand why?" She said putting two fingers on her lips in thought.

"Why did you help me Kagome?" He finally said getting closer to her.

"I thought you didn't like humans why would you come out and kiss me?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"That did not answer my question." Sesshomaru stated "Why did you help me earlier?" He asked again.

"Look Sesshomaru weather or not you admit to it you have helped us out and I could tell that you were worried about Rin so it was the least I could do for you... Now answer my question please." Kagome said to him looking away from him.

"I don't know nor do I understand why I have this sudden urge to be with you." He spoke to her gently taking her into his arm.

"Ah... Sesshomaru...I..." Kagome said not really fighting him off in any way but almost giving into him herself.

back at Kagome's camp Inuyasha started to question Sango to where Kagome was.

"Inuyasha relax she said she would be here in a few minutes she's probably taking some time just to be alone to think you know." Sango spoke to her friend trying to calm him down. What Sango didn't let him know was she was worried as well that Kagome hadn't come back to camp yet.

Miroku noticed Sango turn her head after her comment to Inuyasha worry was all over her face.

nearby with in the trees was a female demon who called herself Yumi Usagi she was watching the seen with Kagome and Sesshomaru unfold with a grin on her face.

"That's it I'm going to see what's taking her!" Inuyasha said upset he got up and went off towards the springs.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were getting closer to one another when Inuyasha's voice rang out calling her name, Sesshomaru heard his brother calling for the woman he held in his arm wanting more than what was now going to transpire.

("Inuyasha...") he silently cursed he pulled away form he quickly taking one more look at her wrapped in a towel.

"Maybe we can finish this some other time" Sesshomaru said grinning slightly and walked away into the trees leaving Kagome blushing thinking about what just happened.

("Could Sesshomaru actually have feelings for me?")

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled bring Kagome back to reality. "Kagome there you are are you alright?" Ha asked when he caught a sent.

"Why do I smell Sesshomaru?" He asked getting closer to her not realizing Kagome was still in her towel he got close to her then smelled her.

"Why is his sent all over you?" Inuyasha asked worried that his brother was there and was going to hurt her.

"Oh yes he was here..." Kagome spoke worried he would find out what was going on between them just now.

"He didn't try and hurt you did he?" Inuyasha asked agree.

"No... he... he... just want to thank me for helping him earlier." Kagome said stumbling on her words a bit.

"Excuse me Inuyasha.." She said walking by him and around a rock to put her close back on. "There that's better" she said coming out from behind the rock. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to camp together and Kagome went right to her sleeping bag and laid down and pretended to go to sleep.

"Inuyasha what's going on? What's the deal with Kagome?" Miroku asked coming over to sit with him.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha stated with a huff.

"You mean you have no idea?" Miroku asked while Sango came over wanting to know as well what had happened to Kagome at the hot spring.

"Look all I know is that I smelled Sesshomaru's sent as I found Kagome then when I got closer to her his sent was all over her not to mention Kagome was still in her towel." He said folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air then got up and left.

"Miroku what do you think that means his sent was all over her." Sango asked looking over at Kagome.

"It's hard to say what it could mean and it's obvious Kagome didn't tell him everything." Miroku said also looking at her.

**Well all there is the next chapter so tell me what you think bye now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

The next day things were different between Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome could not look at Inuyasha as they walked this didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Miroku you don't think anything happened between Jaime and Seashore do you?" San go whispered to Miroku.

"It does appear that way she is acting guilty." Miro whispered back.

That night when they made camp Kagome went off by herself Inuyasha following her.

"Well i hope they get this thing figured out it's giving me a headache." Miroku said sitting by the fire.

Sango looked in the direction they left in.

Kagome stopped walking and took a deep breath and looked around then sat down on a tree stump to think about things did she imagine all of it she thought to herself.

Inuyasha watched her with curiosity wondering what was going on with her then she started to talk to herself.

"Did he really?" She said putting her fingers on her lips. "Did he really mean what he said?" She asked herself.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a breath then looked up at the sky. "He has to know how I feel about Inuyasha." She said lowering her head and looked at the ground then noticed she was being watched.

"I know you're there Inuyasha." She said as he was come out of the shadows. "So how long have you been there?" She spoke angered.

"Long enough" he said with sad eyes. "You know you can tell me what's on your mind if you8 want." He said kneeling before her willing to listen to her.

"Inuyasha are you sure about that i don't want you mad." Kagome said pointing out the fact that the smallest things could set him off.

"I promise i wont get mad." He said with sincerity.

"Okay the truth is that Sesshomaru came and he admitted to having feelings for me and he kissed me." Kagome said looking straight at Inuyasha and watching him carefully.

"So... he didn't try and hurt you." He asked angered at the fact his brother had kissed his Kagome.

"This means that he isn't as cold hearted as we all thought he's changed." Kagome stated as Inuyasha watched and listened to her words wanting her to continue.

"He didn't seem cold while he was with me his eyes were warm this time, I think having Rin around him has really changed him for the better." Kagome finished with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then got closer to her to her.

"Kagome you know how I feel about you right?" Inuyasha said leaning into her.

"I do some times Inuyasha I also know that Kikyo is always going to come between us you Can't forget about her and move on and I understand that she feels that same way about you." Kagome said putting a finger on his lips stopping him from kissing her with a tear streaming down her cheek.

Inuyasha saw this then was more determined than ever to touch her lips with his.

With in the trees two people were watching this one was Yumi Usagi the other was Sesshomaru he had followed to finish what was started last night but when he caught Inuyasha's sent he decided that it might not be wise to engage Kagome for he did not wish to fight his brother at the moment. The seen before him was angering him for some reason it was obvious Kagome was unwilling to engage the kiss his brother was trying to give to her.

"Kagome why are you stopping me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Inuyasha this kiss will only give me hope and I refuse to be hurt by you again the next time you go after Kikyo, Inuyasha till you can tell me and mean it that I'm the only one you want to me with we can't be anything other than friends." She said to him with more tears.

"I hurt you that bad huh..." Inuyasha said softly to her backing away from her and getting up on his feet.

"I'll head back now Kagome." He spoke low and walked away from her back to camp, once Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha's sent was fading away he came out from the trees and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder as she wiped her tears away.

"He is foolish to treat you in that way. I knew from the start that he loved you but it seems that it was merly that fact that you looked like his former lover." Sesshomaru spoke and the words he said were true so true that it was like a knife stabbing her right through the heart but she knew that it wasn't him doing it, it was merly his observation of things with his brother and her. At those words he knelt down to her looking at her tears he took his hand and wiped them away with one soft stoke across her cheeks this was pleasing to Yumi Usagi.

"They are so close, so close..." Yumi Usagi said under her breath as she watched. "This is all going according to plan" She spoke with a grin then left the two alone fading into the forest like a ghost.

Inuyasha made it back to camp looking so down.

"Hey Inuyasha why you look so down?" Shippo asked jumping on his head looking down at him. "Are you and Kagome still fighting?" He blurted out.

"No were not..." He said to the little fox demon on top of his head.

"Then why are you so down?" Miroku asked sitting next to him.

"I never realized how badly I have been hurting Kagome... You know every time I went off to see Kikyo." Inuyasha said to his friend.

"What brought that conversation on any way Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired.

Sango took this opportunity to go off to talk with her friend about things.

"Well I tried to make a move on her and she refused me then told me the reason why." Inuyasha said hanging his head. Miroku looked up at noticed Sango had gone to find Kagome.

"What else happened Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"She told me what happened between her and Seshomaru." Inuyasha stopped speaking and started to shut down.

"Well would you enlighten us? Tell us what happened Inuyasha." Miroku insisted.

"He told her he had feelings for her then kissed her." He said not looking at his friends.

"Wow... are you sure??? I mean this is Sesshomaru were talking about. Remember he's tried to kill her more than once." Miroku said.

"Yeah but what about all those times that he saved her for no reason?" Shippo added.

"The problem is I think Kagome is falling for him." Inuyasha said with a small hint of a tear.

"Inuyasha Kagome would never stop loving you I know that for a fact." Shippo said sure of himself.

"Well Inuyasha this just goes to show you what we all have been trying to tell you that you can't be with both women it's just not right." Miroku said.

"You're one to talk you womanizing monk!!!" Inuyasha yelled at his friend that was sitting next to him.

"It's no wonder Kagome cracked." Shippo said watching the seen from the side lines.

Sango made her way through the trees and she found Kagome where Inuyasha had left her tears and all then she stopped when she saw Sesshomaru come out from the trees and watched and heard everything he said and did this was all a big shock to her. ("Since when did Sesshomaru care really about anyone or anything it was then she noticed a female demon that looked like Sesshomaru she was beautiful and majestic looking.

("Who is she I wonder could she be the demon Kagome and Inuyasha saw the one who brought down Sesshomaru? Why is she here?") Sango wondered and got closer to her and heard her words that were barley said but of a whisper.("They are so close... so.. close... What does that mean? And it's all going according to plan? What does it all mean?") Sango asked herself then looked at the two before her Kagome and Sesshomaru were kissing now.

("What should I do?") Sango said to herself watching the seen.

Kagome pulled away from him just at that moment.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked up at him and into his eyes they were so warm and loving and wanting only her could she bring herself to reject him could she love him.

"I need to got back to camp now they'll worry about me." She said as he looked at her questioning her.

"Why go back to him knowing the way he will treat you?" He said watching her get up to walk towards her camp.

"Don't you need to get back to Rin" She said lowering her head then continued walking.

("She is confused... She wanted me just as bad as I desire her... Her feelings for Inuyasha are the only thing standing in my way...") He thought growling balling up his fist.

At this Sango headed back to camp as well hoping she could talk some sense into her and tell her what she learned while watching.

("She will be mine...Inuyasha") Sesshomaru thought to himself. "It wont take much" He said then walked away and headed back to Rin.

Well here you all go another chapter down tell me that you think this time I will tell you I have some twists in store for you all...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Back at camp Sango talked to Kagome to let her in on what she witnessed and heard.

"Kagome what is going on with you and Sesshomaru any way I thought you loved Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked around for Inuyasha."Sango what did you see any way?" Kagome asked worried that Inuyasha would hear.

"I saw you and him kissing. I do have to admit he did look different to me softer kinder some how." Sango said looking at her friend.

"I don't want to hurt him if he has learned to care for some one i would hate to turn his affection away... besides that I told Inuyasha that he and I could never be as long as he still has feelings for Kikyo I won't be treated like that it's not right..." Kagome said.

"Kagome are you starting to have feelings for Sesshomaru? Because that's what is sounds like to me." Sango said locking behind them Inuyasha and Miroku were coming into view now.

"What's going on you two?" Miroku asked coming upon them.

"Nothing" Kagome said quickly.

Inuyasha looked at her and new that Sesshomaru had visited her again.

("Am I losing you Kagome? Am I loosing you to Sesshomaru of all people?") Inuyasha thought to himself

Days went by and Inuyasha was more determined than ever that he was not going to loose Kagome to any one.

Kagome went home to her time for two days to visit her family and to catch up with her school work and to catch up with her friends.

Sesshomaru came to the village where he had followed Kagome's sent and it stopped at a well that was in the forest.

"Why does her sent end here I wonder?" ("Inuyasha") he said to himself as he caught his sent coming closer.

He hid with in the trees watching with interest. Inuyasha came to the well looked around then leaned over the edge.

"Man what a pain she's late again... I guess i will have to go get her..." He complained then jumped down the well this drew out Sesshomaru he looked down the well where his brother had jumped.

"He's not there where did he go? I shall stay here till they return." He spoke taking his place next to a tree. it want long till they both emerged from the well spiking Sesshomaru's interest even more about the well.

"Why did you have to come and get me Inuyasha I wasn't that late you know" Kagome scolded him.

"Hey it's not my fault your so slow getting back when you say your gonna be." He spat back in his defense.

He then helped her out of the well along with her bag she carried.

Kagome slipped getting out of the well and he caught her.

"Hey you alright? you need to be more careful Kagome." Inuyasha said while holding her.

They looked into each others eyes and both felt the attraction.

"Well we should get back to the Village they'll begin to wonder where we are." Kagome said breaking the moment.

"Keh... they never worried before I've stayed over there with you plenty of times and they never worried before."

Inuyasha retorted folding his arms. Sesshomaru heard every word of their conversation.

("Interesting from his statement he has spent the night with Kagome where ever she lives and yet it seems he has not yet mated her.") He thought to himself and watched them leave the area.

that night the moon was high with in the sky and Kagome woke up for some odd reason she looked around the room every one was sound to sleep even Inuyasha.

("I need some air.") She said to herself and got up and walked out side then continued to walk not realizing how far she gotten for the village she had made her way to the well she leaned over the edge looking down letting out a sigh then turned and sat down on it edge closing her eyes.

"You know you should not be out here alone Kagome." She heard a voice say to her then she opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru standing there.

"Sesshomaru... What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him.

"That I thought was obvious..." He said to her kneeling in front of her. "Tell me... what it is about this well where do you go on the other side?" He asked her.

"What??? How do you know about the well?" She said almost fearful.

"Why does that question put fear into you?" He asked with concern.

"My home is thought the well my family lives there..." She spoke looking at the ground he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm from 500 years in the future Sesshomaru." She said looking at him to see the shocked look upon his face then it softened and her took her face in his hand and gently stroked her cheek she was not refusing his touch.

"Sesshomaru...I..." Kagome stopped.

"Kagome... Sh... I know that you have feelings for Inyuash that does not concern me but you said yourself you and he could never be... am I wrong?" Sesshomaru spoke quietly to her closing his eyes and she did the same.

"He will never forget that priestess and so he will never move on you know this and he knows this there for he will never move on." Sesshomaru spoke to her.

Their faces closer this time till there lips locked Sesshomaru then picked Kagome up into his arm and was about to whisk her away when she pulled him down into another kiss Sesshomaru was loosing control he did then find a spot that was not out in the open then laid Kagome down near a tree in the forest her body was so fragile in his arms he did not want to harm her they then both gave into the passion and heat of the moment.

two hours had gone by Kagome woke up slowly she noticed the fur that was surrounding her then noticed she was in Sesshomaru's arms he felt her stirring and opened his eyes with a smile.

"You are awake then are you?" He said grasping her tightly in his arms she was now his this was a satisfying thought. "You wish to return now but you fear Inuyasha will smell my sent on you and with in you?" Sesshomaru said to her. "Do not worry about that he will not know that is if you wish to return." He said to her knowing her body did not want to leave his side he could read her now and know what she was feeling for now they were mates this was a pleasant tough the watched her eyes close and she clung on to him and fell back to sleep.

an hour later Sesshomaur awoke again to the sound of his brothers voice he was looking for her calling out her name he then quickly got her dressed and placed her at the well still sleeping and left her there for his brother to find then stayed near to make sure he found her, sure enough Inuyasha found her and was shocked she would be at the well and asleep.

"There she is what the heck is she doing way out her." He said walking up to her. "Heh she's sleeping?" he noted as he bent down and picked her up into his arms and noticed nothing different about her sent or that Sesshomaru had been any where near her this too gave Sesshomaru pleasure to know.

When Kagome woke up and found that she wasn't with Sesshomaru she thought that it was all a dream and then when a week went by and Sesshomaru didn't come to see her at all she did think it was all just a dream.

week two was coming on and no Sesshomaru she missed him she would dream about him at night.

She woke up one morning and rushed off to a bush to throw up.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked coming over to her with concern.

"I don't feel very well." She responded getting on to her feet. "I'm sure I'll be fine" She said walking back to camp with Sango.

Two days more went by and Kagome was still not doing any better to Sango then it happened while they were traveling they stopped and Kagome rushed into the trees to throw up.

"Kagome??" Inuyasha said watching her run off.

"Inuyasha Kagome has been like this for days now." Sango spoke up.

"Yeah I'm getting worried she refuses to tell you she doesn't want to stop and rest or go home for treatment." Shippo stated to him as Inuyasha looked in Kagome's direction with worry then went off to find her to see what the problem was.

Sesshomaru was near by with Rin, Jaken and Ah and Un when he caught Kagome's sent then got it in his head to go and seek her out when he found her Inuyasha was just coming up behind her she was on the ground lurking near by was Naraku as well as another Demon watching with in the cover of the trees Yumi Usagi.

"Kagome what's wrong Sango just told me you have been like this for days now." He asked with concern kneeling down to her putting his hands on her shoulders as she was looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you say something if your sick then we will stop and I'll take you home alright." Inuyasha said taking her into an embrace.

("She's been ill for days now.") Sesshomaru said to himself then watched with worry and Inuyash helped her up on to her feet.

"Kagome your so weak you can hardly stand I'm really worried I'm taking you home right now." Inuyasha said to her as he picked her up.

Those words and the whole seen filled him with grief that something might be wrong with her his now mate.

Well here is my next chapter hope you enjoyed it as mush as I am writing it again tell me what you think oh and I'm sorry for any confusion on the last chapter my bad well till next time bye now...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Inuyasha made it to the well Sesshomaru right behind him with worry once he and Kagome entered the well he would be lost in knowing what was wrong with her. Inuyasha then jumped into the well Sesshomaru took action and followed Inuyasha he looked up from the well the blue skies were not there and the air was different he leaped out of the well then opened the door to see Inyuasha going into a house with her.

"This must be her home?" Sesshomaru said walking slowly out into Kagome's world and towards her home.

"Oh my I'll call the Dr. right away." Mrs. Higurashi said going to the phone and dialing the number.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on her bed it wasn't long till the Dr. arrived and examined Kagome she had gotten worse since Inuyasha had brought her home. Inuyasha walked outside then found himself face to face with his brother Sesshomaru.

"What the heck how did you get her and why are you here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quiet Inuyasha... I do not know how I got through the well but I am concerned about Kagome." He spoke.

Inuyasha looked at him.

"What are you saying?" He said. "Why would you be concerned for her?" He finished with arrogant.

"I must tell you Inuyasha even you must have noticed that I am not the same cold hearted person that I once was.

I have developed feelings for Kagome and she and I well..." Sesshomaru stopped almost worried that he was going to hurt his brother by telling him what the two of them had done.

Inside the home the Dr, examined Kagome then went down stairs to tell Mrs.Higurashi the two brothers were outside the window listening to the doctors words.

"Well doctor what's wrong with her please tell me." Kagome's mother pleaded with him.

"I don't know how to tell you this but it seems your daughter is pregnant and it appears that her body is rejecting the child. I need you to give her this three times a day" He said handing her a bottle of medication and a syringe . "Her survival and the child's depends on it." He said looking at Kagome's mother then walked out of the home with his head down.

Inuyasha just looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief he had mated with Kagome, he watched Sesshomaru's reaction when he heard what the Doctor had said his brothers face had fallen to an almost sadness.

("Could it be true he really does care?") Inuyasha thought to himself Kagome could be dying right now and he saw the hurt on his brothers face for the first time he read his brother like a book he then put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on let go see her." Inuyasha spoke leading him into the home.

"You are not agree with what you just heard?" Seshhomaru asked.

"Of course I am and all I want to do right now is rip you to pieces but right now all that matters is Kagome." Inuyasha said walking into the house looking at Kagome's mother wiping tears from her face.

"You heard Inuyasha? Are you the father?" She looked at him for answers.

"No I am" Sesshomaru spoke up for his brother.

"I see... Could you both watch her I need to out and get some things for her." Kagome's mother said laying down the medication bottle along with the sering on a near by table then walked out of the home and on to what she needed to do.

Inuyasha then looked up the stairs then he and Sesshomaru went up to her room she was tossing and turning.

Inuyasha put his hand on her forehead the sweat was pouring off her Inuyasha was worried he had never seen her like this before, it was then Sesshomaru walked over putting his hand on her stomach she calmed right away.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked looking at his brother.

"I understand... She is a priestess her purifying power is strong that combined with my demonic power could be what is doing this." Sesshomaru said. "All I did was calm the demonic aura that is with in her." Sesshomaru continued as he just stared at Kagome still worried letting out a sigh.

"I can't believe that you actually care I mean this child will be like me a half demon and you despise me." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha it was never you really it was the fact that father never showed me any compassion what so ever then after my mother died he fell for you mother and decided to die for you instead of teaching me all that he knew. it was my dream to challenge him one day to test my power against his own but that dream died that night he joined the underworld." Sesshomaur spoke then realized what he has said revealing his feelings to his brother for the first time then looked up at him looking into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha was taken back at the fact his brother shared that with him at the same time he thought about the female demon that challenged him she had surpass him in power and strength and she looked like him that image of the female flashed before him after hearing his words.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked wondering what he was thinking.

"You haven't thought about it? That female demon that challenged you and brought you down she looked like you and it was your wish to challenge father think about Sesshomaru she was testing her strength against you if she wanted to she could have killed you?" Inuyasha said to him.

"You surprise me Inuyasha... I know what you are thinking but I hardly think..." Seshhomaru stopped Inuyasha interrupting him.

"Then explain the mark on her forehead it's just like yours." Inuyasha spoke.

"I have thought the same thing and that's how I know it's impossible. The crescent moon can only be passed down through both parents bearing the same mark both my mother and father bore the mark." Sesshomaru spoke looking at his brother. "And until now I have never mated with any one" He looked at Kagome.

"We'll figure this all out later right now she needs to rest." Inuyasha said motioning for Sesshomaru to follow him out the door.

"You do love as well, but if that is so why treat her the way that you do?" Sesshomaru asked with curiosity.

Inuyasha just stared at him then walked down the stairs as they came down Kagome's mother had come walking into the door then picked up the medication the doctor had left and made her way up to her room to give it to her.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you know Sesshomaru." Inyuasha said folding his arms then sitting down outside under the night sky.

"You can not move on from your past with Kikyo, you try to love Kagome but you can't fully give up the one you lost over fifty years ago. Kagome is her reincarnation and that is the only reason you care for her she is now your only living link to the woman you loved and lost." Sesshomaru said getting Inuyasha's attention.

("How the heck would he know this? It's almost like he actually understands me.") "Good guess so how did you know?" Inuyasha said.

"It was not hard to figure it out. You do love her but your heart can not only belong just to her because of the love you had and shared with Kikyo. Inuyasha you need to let Kagome go..." Sesshomaru said to him.

"Why so she can go and be with you?" He spat at him.

"She will not leave your side that much is clear unless she has your blessing." Sesshomaru spoke then hung his head then looked up at the sky with Inuyasha.

The next morning Kagome woke up and felt like her old self again.

"So your finally awake?" She heard as she looked around her room.

"Inuyasha what happened?" She asked.

"You don't remember anything do you?" He spoke back.

She tried to sit up and another hand stopped her she knew this hand.

"Sesshomaru?? What is going on? Why are you here?" Kagome said getting herself worked up.

"Please stay calm" Sesshomaru spoke to her.

"Don't worry were not fighting Kagome." Inuyasha said and she relaxed.

"So what is going on?" She asked.

"Kagome I know about you and Sesshomaru when the doctor told your mother that you were pregnant if became obvious." Inuyasha said with a sad tone.

Kagome looked at him then At Sesshomaru taking in what Inuyasha had just said.

"The D..o..ctor said that your body is rejecting this child... what happened was my demonic aura was acting like a poison because of your powerful purifying powers... I... have calmed the demonic aura for the time being." Sesshomaru said to her still worried that his child and mate were still in danger although he could not smell anything wrong with her now. "I will leave the two of you alone" Sesshomaru spoke up at that time and removed himself from the room.

"So Kagome when were you going to tell me?" Inuyasha asked with a soft hurt tone.

"Inuyasha... I didn't want to hurt you and it's not like I planed all this to happen." Kagome said.

"Now you're going to have his pup you know and from the look of things it wont be easy for you." Inuyasha said not looking at her but rather out the window as Kagome managed to sit up.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry please don't be mad." Kagome said while starting to cry.

"Kagome stop that right now I'm not mad I'm hurt that's all and I'm worried about you." Inuyasha said taking her into his arms.

"Look Kagome I haven't been fare to you and I blame myself for this if i was able to give you my whole heart and move on from Kikyo this would never had happened you would never had turned to Sesshomaru and for that I'm the one who is sorry." He spoke while stroking her hair.

An hour went by and Sesshomaru had returned.

"So I'm ready to go back any time" Kagome said looking at the two and they looking at her. "Look I feel fine I'll be alright besides we have to go back and looked for the jewel shards...

The two looked at her then looked at one another and then agreed that between the two of them they would be able to protect her.

Kagome got up and collected some clothes and left the two in the room while she changed then seeing her mother before taking off she was given the medication the doctor had left along with the instructions then they were off and back to the feudal area...

**Well here is chapter Five I just had to get this out to you all now so I could start to speed things up a bit but I must say the more reviews that faster I will get the next chapter out well till then bye now...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Once the three made it back to the feudal area both brothers helped Kagome out of the well and they all headed back to the village.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said while walking he turned his head in acknowledgment

"What is it?" He asked looking down to her

"You have been gone a while benign in my time shouldn't you be checking on Rin?" Kagome asked bringing the little girl up to him and he stopped walking.

"Yes, I need to go and find her to make sure she's alright." Sesshomaru spoke to them then headed off to find his surrogate daughter.

They then went off to the village then explained everything to the others as best that they could.

"So does that mean Sesshomaru id going to be accompanying us from now on?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome are you really going to have a baby?" Shippo asked jumping into her lap.

"Yes Shippo I am." Kagome answered him.

Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha.

"As for Sesshomaru who knows with him what he's going to do." Inuyasha spoke up answering Miroku's question.

Miroku looked at Sango. "He seemed to be taking this better than expected don't you think." Miroku Whispered to Sanog.

"Yeah your right, he is taking this rather well considering Kagome and Sesshomaru slept together and now she going to have his baby." Sango whispered back.

The next morning they all headed out looking for Naraku and the jewel shards. Two days on the road and Inuyasha was very careful with Kagome.

"You would think he's the father and not Sesshomaru." Sango said to Miroku both watching him fuss over her.

Miroku laughed at the seen he was driving Kagome crazy then everyone heard Kagome yell at him.

"Sit!!!" Kagome said walking off in a huff.

once Inuyasha got up he was mad. "What the heck is her problem any way?" Inuyasha said looking at his friends. "What?" He said folding his arms.

"Maybe you should back off just a little Inuyasha I mean you're kind of smothering her." Sango said to him as politely as she could.

"You think... I am?" Inuyasha asked

They all nodded at him. "I'll go after her then tell her I'm sorry." Inuyasha said running off.

"He's changed, I wonder what happened on the other side of the well that made him start acting like this?" Shippo asked the others.

"I think Inuyasha realizes that he pushed Kagome away and into his brothers arms and now he at risk of loosing her to him forever." Miroku said to them as they continued to watch him run in the direction of where Kagome stormed off into.

Sesshomaru was heading back to Kagome he caught her sent he new it wouldn't be to much longer till he would catch up to them. For the time being he sent Jaken and Rin back home to his castle telling Jaken it was not safe for Rin or him at this time and other matters had his attention right now.

As he was making his way to the group he caught wind of another sent one that he new all to well.

"Naraku..." He said speeding up.

In the trees near Kagome and Inuyasha was Naraku waiting to strike.

"Kagome come on I'm sorry lets go back now k..." Inuyasha said to her putting a hand on her shoulder turning her into him then Inuyasha sensed it.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha said in anger growling at his words Naraku struck Inuyasha was not fast enough this time just as the energy bolt was about to hit them Sesshomaru got there sword in hand taking the blow, Inuyasha looked at him in shock for a moment.

"Inuyasha get her out of here now!!!" Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha.

Just as Inuyasha got Kagome clear Sesshomaur was brought down when the bolt was gone he was left laying on the ground.

"Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha yelled running over to him along with Kagome the others in the group all ran to see what had happened.

Inuyasha got to Sesshomaru and he was already trying to get up leaning on his sword, Inuyasha helped him the rest of the way to his feet.

"Well this is amusing indeed the two brothers that despised one another now care for one another one must wonder why?" Naraku said coming out from the trees that hid him with Sesshomaru glaring at him.

Kagura then appeared along with Byakuya.

"Kagura Byakuya go destroy them." Naraku ordered the only one who hesitated was Kagura but did as she was told and both attacked everyone was ready to defend themselves.

"This is going according to plan." Naraku spoke to the other Naraku that had come trough a time portal moths ago he appeared beside his counter part with a grin.

Kagome was left alone and out of danger so it appeared then Naraku saw his chance.

"You will be mine Kagome..." He said as Kagome saw him coming for her and screamed.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"Get away from her!!!" He yelled. "Kagome get out of here now!!" She stared to run then out of no where the other Naraku had tripped her making her fall to the ground everyone saw this and was in shock.

"There are two of him!!! How did that happen?" Sango yelled.

"Dear Kagome you have something I desire..." He said bringing her closer to him.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled and struggled to get free.

They all saw this and now one could get away from the fight that was going on to help her it was then a powerful blue light bolted through and knocked Kagome out of his grasp.

"You should have listened to her Naraku..." A voice said walking through the shadows that were becoming for the sun was setting.

"You I had a feeling you would come Yumi." He said with a smirk. "But then again you can't resist me can you." He said mocking her.

"Silence!!!" She yelled at him and her gaze pierced right through him. She looked back at Kagome she seemed to be alright.

"You are mine..." Yumi said charging at Naraku. By this time Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome but then the other Naraku was attacking him.

"Sesshomaru!!!" Kagome yelled as he fell to the ground then Kagome was grabbed and taken.

"Retreat now!!!" Naraku ordered. with that his minions backed off and they were gone along with Kagome.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha Yelled watching them disappear into the darkness.

Inuyasha heard the battle still going on between Yumi and the other Naraku and decided to go and watch but when he got there Naraku had overpowered her the others had stayed behind to help Sesshomaru who was hurt badly.

Naraku had Yumi on the ground as Inuyasha got there.

"You are going to be mine one day you know it and I know it." Naraku said with a smile.

"I will never be yours!!!!" Yumi yelled kicking him off of her and she struggled to get up.

"We will meet again soon my dear." Naraku said with a smile disappearing into the shadows with the last remainder of light that lingered in the sky.

Yumi wiped her mouth she as bleeding Inuyasha took this opportunity to approach her.

Then he heard her words and sensed the fear with in them.

"I'm bleeding..." then she looked up at the sky then turned to see Inuyasha there she had sad eyes when looking at him. "He got Kagome didn't he?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Who are you and how are you involved in this?" Inuyasha asked as they walked back to the others seeing Sesshomaru in bad shape.

"No!" Yumi yelled kneeling down beside him.

"Ah aren't you the one who almost killed him not to long ago." Miroku asked with questioning eyes along with every one else.

"If i had wanted to kill him I would have I was just merely testing my strength" She said looking him over then looking up at the sky again with worry.

"Is tonight the new moon?" She asked worried.

"Yes why?" Miroku asked.

I don't have much time." She said closing her eyes placing her hand over the wound the light was and almost green color the wound closed with ease then night fell just as the last part of the wound closed the light vanished and she opened her eyes Inuyasha was beginning to change then she got up and stumbled a bit then she screamed in pain she was now human and fell to her knees.

"What the heck was that about?" Inuyasha said as the girl before them got up and walked over to them and Sesshomaru op end his eyes seeing the girl.

"You shrank." Shippo said.

"He's right as a demon you look much older why is that?" Miroku inquired.

"How old are you Yumi Usagi?" Sango asked.

"Please just call me Yumi my real age is 16 when I take on my demon form yes I do look much older it's for my protection mostly from Naraku." Yumi said.

"You seemed to know a lot more that's going one around here than we do so you mind telling us what the heck is going on and why the heck there are two Naraku's!!" Inuyasha spoke loudly Sesshomaru was listening to the whole thing trying to make sense of it all.

"Inuyasha there is no need to yell at the girl she will tell us what we need to know." Sesshomaru said sitting up.

"There are two Naraku's because the one came through a time warp that is how I got here as well." The wind blew her bangs out away from her face and the crescent moon was still there every one gasped.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"You still have the crescent moon on your forehead and you a human now who is that possible." Inuyasha asked her.

"I do not know much about it, it never goes away." She said.

"Getting back to the whole time warp thing so you mean to tell us that you're from the future." Miroku said.

"Yes, that's right." Yumi replied.

Then she sat there not sure if she should reveal ant more to them.

"Why did Naraku want Kagome?" Sango asked noticing that Yumi was starting to clam up and shut down.

"His target was not her his true target is really me..." Yumi said then shutting down at that time she got up from the group and walked away to leave them to figure out the rest.

**Well Chapter Six is done man I'm having fun with this fic I hope you all are enjoying it who knows i might get chapter seven out by tomarrow we'll see well till then bye now... don't forget to leave me a review please and thank you...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

"How could she be the target when Kagome was taken?" Shippo asked then it all dawned on them that this girl was Kagome and Sesshomaurs child they all looked at her.

"You are mine and Kagome's child are you not?" Sesshomaru asked.

Every one watched her as she sighed then replied to the question.

"Yes." Yumi said still not wanting to turn and look at the group.

Why is it that you are powerful enough to take me on and bring me down and yet you are unable to bring down Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked her probing her for answers he watched her reaction to the question.

"You were fighting pretty fierce with him when I left you so what happened." Sesshomaru continued.

"That's right she was fighting pretty good there for a while what did happen?" Shippo said.

"He got inside my head that's what he did, Inuyasha heard the words he spoke to me." She finally spoke up turning to the group tear of anger streaming down her face and her fist balled up tightly up every one turned to look at Inuyasha for the answer.

"He wants me... He tried to once before and failed..." She said to them the anger filling her heart her fists were glowing purple. "He will not have me!!" She screamed releasing the power from her hands with in the night sky.

Sango went over to her to try and console her. Inuyasha was angered at this and looked over at Sesshomaru and saw the anger he possessed and got up onto his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said watching start out of the camp.

"Like you need to ask that question Inuyasha I will Kill him." Sesshomaru said then started to walk out of the camp when Yumi grabbed his kimono.

"No..." She said to him and he turned to look down at her. "It's foolish to go off knowing how strong they are together" Sesshomaru looked at her face she knew something and it involved him.

"Very well..." He turned and sat down which was shocking to the others.

"Since when does Sesshomaru listen to any one?" Inuyasha said thinking out loud.

"Quiet Inuyasha and do not speak about things you do not know of or understand." Sesshomaru said abruptly.

"It's obvious she contains information and knows something that we do not I will trust her judgment." He finished.

"She is from the future, so..." Miroku said he stopped thinking about what was going to come out of his mouth.

"If you really want to know about what will happen even though I should not tell you I will." Yumi said to them

"I mean I tried to hide who I am from you but look how that got messed up." She spoke to them just as Kagome would have.

"Answer this question if you can. What is your purpose here and how did you get her?" Miroku asked.

"Well first off that would be two questions not one, I came here following Naraku not knowing his true intention he walked through a portal of some kind but my true purpose here is to try and change things." She said looking at the ground.

"Change how?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well fist off Kagome was never taken she gave birth to me and left me with Keade it was suppose to be the final battle between all of you and Naraku but well Naraku well obviously he won only Inuyasha came home and it wasn't long after that Naraku Killed him as well.

"So then who raised you?" Sango asked the girl who was barring her soul to them.

"Keade did her best but in the end she left me as well then a priestess came to the village on the day of her death her name was Kikyo she raised me taught me everything I know really as the years went by again so did she you wanted to know my age I'm really over 500 years old I was told that I had a special mission to full fill and that I would not age till it is full filled." She said with a sigh.

"And what would that be Yumi?" Shippo said just as a kid would do.

Yumi smiled then opened her eyes.

"It's my destiny to release my power upon the modern world and become it's ruler." She said with everyone staring at her last words she smiled at them.

"You know it's been weird never getting to meet my mother but then getting to see her grow up." She said closing her eyes at the memories she had.

"You mean to say that you are from Kagome's time?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes that's what I'm saying. " She said.

It was then a glass bottle caught her eye.

"What is that on the ground over there?" She asked pointing at bottle on the ground.

"Oh this.. it's Kagome's medicine." Inuyasha said picking it up.

"For what?" Yumi asked interested.

"You don't know?" Miroku asked her.

"No..." She said in response.

"Kagome needs this for..." Inuyasha stopped what he was saying both he and Sesshomaru realized what could happen.

"Naraku... he's not to smart is he..." Inuyasha said. "Kagome needs this to help keep you alive." Inuyasha stated

They looked at her she was becoming pale as she stood on her feet She looked at everyone then insisted that they should get as far as they could to Naraku before sunrise.

She could tell that there wasn't much time but said nothing.

"Are you sure about this you don't look so good." Inyuasha said to Yumi as they were all traveling.

"Yes, this way were getting close she said while riding up on Kirara with Sango. "There see.." She pointed into a valley it was Naraku's castle the one that was hidden from all for so long.

"Yumi!!" Sango yelled as she fell off Sesshomaru caught her he looked down at her form he was holding his daughter they had stopped she opened her eyes.

"How long till the sun comes up?" She asked closing her eyes again her breathing getting weaker.

"Now we know why she wanted to get here so quick." Inuyasha said walking up looking at her in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Her breathing is slowing down Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said to his brother. "What would it matter how long till the sun comes up." He said with worry.

"That's when she and I will get our demonic power back. If she can last that long she might be alright." Inuyasha said looking down at the castle below.

The sun started to rise and Yumi's breaths were coming fewer.

"Come on Yumi hang in there just a few more minutes." Inuyasha said to her with concern.

Yumi then took one last breath as the sun rose her heart stopped Sesshomaru hung his head and for the first time released a tear that hit Yumi on the cheek then out of no where she gasped for air Inuyasha had changed back by this time Yumi again screamed in pain as her demonic form returned and she grew to Sesshomaur's height. Sesshomaur let her down knowing she was alright now.

"Do not do that again." Sesshomaur scolded her.

"I'll try and remember that next time I'm near death." She said with a smile. "Let's go then shall we." Yumi said with such calmness in her voice much different than her human form. It was then Inuyasha looked down at her side and noticed for the first time she had tree swords at her side this was also noticed by Sesshomaru and the others why did they not noticed this before they all wondered, they then followed her down the hill into the valley.

Yumi stopped sensing a barrier. ("They will not be able to pass.") She thought to herself looking back over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Sesshoamru said knowing she knew something was wrong.

"We can go no further unless..." She stopped in what she was saying. "Unless we telleport through this barrier."

She said touching it. "I can not bring it down but I can telleport us in using my mind." She spoke up.

They all gathered around her Yumi closed her eyes and they all watched her with interest. The crescent moon began to glow bright with a silver light illuminating and almost blinding it encircled then taking them deep into Naraku's castle they found themselves in a hall way.

"Kagome is behind this door" She said putting her hand on the door sure enough Kagome was there lying on a bed Inuyasha quickly injected her with the medication. Sesshomaru picked her up then turned to the group.

"We will not fight here it's too dangerous we need to get Kagome out of here then worry about Naraku." Yumi said to them. They again gathered to Yumi and once again the light took them out of the castle and out into the open.

"Kirara, Shippo can you two get Kagome back to Keade safely?" Yumi asked them and they nodded.

Everyone watched as Kirara flew off with Shippo and Kagome on her back.

"Now we finish this." Yumi said turning back to the castle knowing that she would have to not only worry about herself but everyone here for non of them returned form this battle but Inuyasha but did she have enough power to do it?

"Naraku!! Come out!!" She yelled calling him out.

"Ah Yumi you decided to come after all." Naraku spoke both emerging form the castle calling forth his minions.

"Not this time Naraku no help from them." She waved her hand blocking their path. " This time it's just us against you." She spoke to him. "You know Naraku you are pretty stupid taking Kagome like that by doing so you almost killed me she required medicine to keep me alive." Yumi spouted off at him.

Naraku seemed angered at this news.

"Don't worry Kagome is safe and way form you." Inuyasha spoke up ready for the fight to begin.

Naraku made the first move drawing out his tentacles attacking everyone but Yumi the future Naraku wanted her to himself he drew out a sword as did Yumi, they both charged one another.

The fight had begun and went on for what seemed like forever Miroku and Sango were worn out Naraku was about to strike them both down.

"No!" Yumi cried out putting up a barrier to protect them. This gave the Naraku she was fighting the advantage to disarm her and knock her to the ground him putting the sword to her throat.

Naraku then brought out his tentacles to hold her arms down.

"I do not wish to harm you join me Yumi Usagi and together we can rule the world." Naraku whispering into her ear as he was kneeling on the ground ever so close to her this action gained the attention of Sesshomaru. He was enraged that Naraku was that close to his daughter.

Naraku was now leaning into her as if he were going to kiss her.

"Sesshoamru look out!" Inuyasha shouted chopping away at Naraku's tentacles that were about to Peirce right through him. Inuyasha then saw what Sesshomaru saw and he too was enraged.

"Sesshomaru I understand your concern but you have to concentrate on that battle at hand and trust her to fight him back remember she has the power to do so!!" Inuyasha spoke to his brother then continued the battle with there Naraku

"For once you are right about something brother." Sesshomaur said starting to take chops at Naraku.

The seen playing out with Yumi looked vague at the moment and as Naraku got closer Yumi pulled all her strength together screaming in pain.

"Get off of me!" She screamed at him then pushing him back and she pulled out her sword.

"Wind scar!!!" She shouted wounding Naraku he was on the ground then she walked up to him.

"I would never join the likes of you!!!" She said giving the final blow feeling no remorse she then saw the jewel then picked up not holding it to long she handed it off to Sango.

"Yumi what's wrong you look weak for some reason." She said watching Yumi take off to help Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Miroku woke up in Sango's arms seeing the seen before him Yumi's coloring was off.

"Sango what happened to Yumi?" He asked.

"She didn't look like that till she held this." Sango said holding out the jewel for Miroku to see.

"She's weakened now she should have never held it." Miroku said hanging his head.

"You mean that it like purified her?" Sango said worried.

"No it's like it was sucking the power from her in order to purify it's self." He explained to her.

Yumi joined her father and uncle they stood on each side of her.

"You look pale what happened?" Inuyasha pointed out the obvious.

"Don't worry about that right now we have something to finish here." She said with determination.

Sesshomaur noticed she was still holding up the barrier protecting the monk and the demon slayer from harm, he also smelled her weakening.

"Inuyasha now!" Sesshomaru said and both attacked using there attacks.

"Wind scar!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Dragon Strike!!" Came from Sesshomaru.

Neither attack managed to harm Naraku to the point of death in fact he threw there attack back at them.

Both of them stood there eyes wide at this just before they were hit a barrier was put up protecting them they were how ever knocked to the ground as the barrier was only able to stand for moments causing and explosion.

"You Wench!" Naraku said grabbing Yumi by the waist.

"I don't know what my future self saw in you but I will not be brought down by the likes of you." He spoke to her looking into her eyes they were suddenly as blue as the sky. "Ah.. now I see what he saw.. he knew who you were and what you were destined to be." Naraku said bringing her closer to him.

It we then she took advantage pulling out two swords chopping off his tentacles that held her he then formed them into a sword of his own and went toe to toe with her he could tell she was tiring.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha woke up to see the battle in front of their very eyes.

"What's wrong Yumi it seems your getting tired." Naraku spit at her.

the three swords clashing Yumi jumped back avoiding a blow to the stomach area.

"Take this you worthless excuse for a half demon!! Dragon!!! Scar!!!" She shouted the attack took Naraku off guard striking him where it counted.

Every one stared at all at the attack. Yumi staggered over to Naraku she looked down at him with disgust.

All he did was smirk at her as he was laying on the ground looking up at her.

She then took her clawed hand it turned green it went right through him blood splattering every where she then pulled out the jewel he possessed his body disappeared into dust after he was gone she dropped the jewel to the ground then fell to the ground as she went to pick her swords out of the ground as she hit the ground the barrier that surrounded Sango and Miroku went down. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed over to Yumi who was lying there motionless.

**Here is chapter seven I hope you all enjoy I'm having a blast writing this I decided that I don't want to wait for the reviews I'm just going to keep posting I think only one or two more chpaters though I'll have to see well tell me what you think I so want to know till next time bye now...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru approached Yumi something was different Sesshomaru took her into his arms she was no longer in her demon form he picked her up her hair was now silver like his her skin was much paler she still looked like him but she was not a demon.

"How is that possible?" Inuyasha said then Sesshomar started back to the village with Yumi cradled carefully in him arms the others followed when they got there Kagome was doing better but still a sleep. Yumi was laid on the opposite side of the room from her.

"I'm sorry I do not know what has caused this in her." Keade said to the group.

"My theory is she held the shikon jewel to long. The one she gave Sango was not in her possession long the last one she held on to it mush longer." Miroku said to them.

"What would that have anything to do with anything Miroku?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I noticed that she looked pale after holding the first one as long as she did, I believe the jewel was feeding off her power in order to purify it's self, she does posses the same power as a priestess." Miroku said.

"That does not explain why she would loose her demon form monk." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

With all that was going on Sesshomaru refused to leave Kagome or Yumi's side till some thing was explained to him on what was going on.

outside the hut everyone was in a discussion.

"I can't believe how protective Sesshomaru is." Sango said to the group.

"The change in him is almost frightening i must say." Miroku said.

"It's only natural to be protective over your mate and child." Inuyasha said leaning on a near by fence.

"Inuyasha you never once told us how you feel about all this." Miroku said to him trying to get him to open up and talk with them.

"I want Kagome to be happy alright and if being with Seshsomaru makes her happy then so be it." Inuyasha said lowering his head. "It's not like I help the situation out running after Kikyo all the time I mean if you think about it who can blame her right?" Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"O...k... where is the real Inyasha?" Miroku said surprised at his words.

"Look what is getting mad and upset going to help weather I like it or not Kagome is having Sesshomaru's child and Kagome has been a good friend to me I'm not going to turn my back on her for any reason so let's just drop it now k..." Inuyasha said with a huff.

"Very mature of you Inuyasha." Sango said looking at him.

The next day Kagome woke up feeling just fine and energized She saw as she was sitting up on her futon Sesshomaru he was next to Yumi with his eyes closed she got up and walked over kneeling down seeing the shape Yumi was in Seshomaru opened his eyes as Kagome went to hold her hand.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" He said softly not wanting to startle Kagome.

"No, I'm sorry." She replied.

"I'm glad to see that you are alright Kagome." Sesshomaru said coming over to her putting his arm around her looking at there Daughter worried.

"How long has she been like this?" Kagome said stroking her face.

"Two days now, she has not moved and inch." Sesshomaru said watching Kagome examine her.

"Her sent is different as well." He added. Kagome closed her eyes putting her hand on her head Sesshomaru just watched. Her eyes popped open with a fright and she gasped as if afraid.

"What? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha and the others came through the door.

"Kagome your awake you okay." Inuyasha said. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing that Kagome looked afraid.

"What exactly happened?" Kagome asked looking shocked then sad.

"She fought both Naraku's and brought them down what is wrong?" Sesshomaru said.

"This is not Yumi at all this is a completely different person all together." Kagome said.

"How is that possible?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but this person is cold uncaring and will not hesitate to kill." Kagome said backing away.

Kagome's statement bothered every one night fall came and Inuyasha was outside in his tree looking up at the sky Sesshomaru walked out side and saw his brother Kagome joined him.

"He does that all the time when he's bothered by something." Kagome said.

"Kagome come with me please" He requested Kagome followed him into the forest, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru ask her to follow him and he turned to see her follow him into the trees and decided he wanted to know what was going on so he to followed.

Sesshomaru led Kagome to the lake that was near by Kagome looked down in the water at her reflection.

("I don't really know who I am any more, not after all that has happened lately.") Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru watched her wondering what she must be thinking he became closer to her wanting to comfort her.

"This spot is beautiful is it not?" Sesshomaru said gaining her attention she noticed the moon and the stars and the reflecting light from the moon.

"Yes, yes it is beautiful here." She spoke looking around the water was so calm and serene.

Inuyasha sat in a tree near by watching and listening, Sesshomaru then took Kagome into his arms it was then looking past Kagome in his embrace he saw Yumi walking towards them he let go of Kagome.

"Sesshomaru what is it?" Kagome asked turning to see Yumi as well, Inuyasha was shocked as well.

Yumi stopped walking and just stood there staring at them then she grinned evilly at them.

"You know Kagome was right to fear me... She was also right in saying that I was no longer Yumi as well..."

The woman before them spoke to them. "After all this who would have thought that I would be your next Enemy."

She finished her eyes cold and heart less. "You both are such fools your daughter was just a vessel for me my name is Usagi and I will rule this world with and Iron fist I feel nothing for anything nor any one." She spoke to them Sesshomaru then heard his own words spat at back in his face just then.

"I am no longer Demon nor human that is why my sent changed." She stated to them.

Kagome stepped forward Sesshomaru reluctant to let her get to far from his protection.

"I don't believe you..." Kagome stated getting closer Sesshomaru heard the statement and wondered.

"Do not come any closer if you value your life." Usagi said to her so coldly.

"You wouldn't dare harm me..." Kagome stated to Usagi.

"That is where you are wrong I now no longer require the body you carry inside you, you see all I required at the time was a vessel till I was strong enough to emerge Yumi had struggled for centuries to keep me at bay her power grew to strong for me until her recent battle the monk was right she did hold the jewel to long the jewel absorbed just enough power to weaken her enough so that I might awaken." Usagi explained it was then Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome.

"Now I find that Kagome dear you are the only one that can stand in my way and i just can't have that." Usagi stepped closer opening her hand where a crystal sword appeared with that Sesshomaru drew his sword.

Inuyasha took the opertunity to make his appearance drawing his sword as well.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Should that really matter at this point? The question I would be asking is why Kagome is the only one who is in her way?" Inuyasha said.

"Stop this right now!" Kagome yelled stepping out from behind them looking at Usagi.

"Who are you?" She asked her.

"I am the darkness of Yumi's heart." She confessed.

"That's what I thought.. That means Yumi is in there somewhere." Kagome said turning back to the brothers.

"You can't fight her Yumi is in there we just have to find her." Kagome said.

"And how do plan on doing that Kagome? It's not like this Usagi is going to listen to you long enough for you to reach Yumi, She wants to kill you." Inuyasha spoke in a raised voice.

Kagome turned and took a few steps towards the woman before her.

"I don't believe that you feel nothing everyone feels something." Kagome stated making her stand.

Usagi smirked then laughed.

"Believe it!" She said lunging for Kagome.

"Kagome!!" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Shouted...

**Well chapter eight everyone let me say thank you to all those that have read this fic and stuck with it**

**I also want to thank those that reviewed you are all so awesome thanks so much and I have had a blast writing this fic for you all and I really hope you all have enjoyed it so far I don't know how many more chapters will come after this but its be great writing for you all well till next time bye all..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

"Kagome!!!" Both brother shouted as they watched the sword come down then Usagi stopped right on her forehead Kagome opened her eyes looking straight at Usagi both Sesshonmaru and Inuyasha didn't know what to do this was all confusing.

Usagi stalled her sword right at Kagome's forehead then Kagome opened her eyes meaning business Usagi backed away as if to be afraid.

"What's wrong with her Kagome is just a human?" Inuyasha said.

"Quiet Inuyasha!!" Sesshomaru said sternly watching closely to what was going on.

"Okay fine then I will." Inuysha stated then he did the same as Sango and Miroku had joined them wondering too what was going on.

"You can't do it can you? Yumi is in there fighting you right now isn't she?" Kagome said with sympathy for her daughter.

Usagi hear her words and narrowed her eyes and with one quick swipe blood came form Kagome's arm then Usagi went to strike her again this time her blade was met with Sesshomaru's.

"What do you think you can accomplish dear father..." Usagi said coldly as her crystal sword clashed with his.

"Inuyasha!!" Sesshomaru yelled at his brother getting his attention. "Get Kagome out of her now!!" He instructed.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome he picked her and was about to leave with her when she stopped him.

"Inuyasha stop I'm staying here I have to try and reach her Yumi is in there some where I know it.

Inuyasha put her down then Kagome stood there watching the battle continue.

"Alright but I'm not going any where." Inuyasha said to her standing by her side.

Kagome stood there not really knowing what she could really do here but one thing was certain she couldn't let any thing happen to either one.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. ("What does she think she can do at this point? It's obvious this Usagi person and Sesshomaru are serious right now.") Inuyasha thought looking at her not helping to see her grief he understood and watched Sesshomaru he was fighting his own daughter right now rather not his daughter but her body at least.

"Kagome I brought these for you." A voice said to her as her bow and arrows were brought in front of her, it was Sango. Kagome smiled and took them.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said to her friend, Kagome closed her eyes then drew out an arrow then aimed it at both of them.

Inuyasha wondered what she was doing then realized she was aiming for Usagi's sword it was crystal after all and if it was hit at the right spot it would shatter. Kagome let the arrow go and sure enough it shattered into a million pieces.

"No!" Screamed Usagi sending a dark energy racing towards Kagome angered at what she had done.

Inuyasha went to pull Kagome away but it was to late Kagome stuck out her hand at this time in defense as the beam was getting ready to strike her everyone heart stopped at this time stricken with grief that they could not do anything to save her this time Sesshomaru was in almost utter horror thinking that his mate and unborn child were gone. The dark energy hit Kagome's hand but was met by a beam of energy it was a silver light that shown through dissipating the darkness that threatened her life, Kagome blinked in disbelief at what had just happened as did the others she was then covered in a silver glow revealing that she too possesses the crescent moon mark upon her forehead. Everyone was in a state of shock but non more than Sesshomaru followed by Inuyasha.

A calmness came over Kagome then she started to walk towards Usagi who was backing away as Kagome advanced.

"Get away from me!" Usagi yelled backing away.

"This is not you at all Usagi don't you remember." Kagome spoke to her calmly then Usagi fell to the ground scared no one knew what to think of all this then right before there eyes Kagome herself completely changed her hair was long and silver flowing in the wind her eyes were a soft velvet and the moon on her brow was silver. She was now a tall slender out right gorgeous woman she looked at Usagi on the ground.

"Usagi why are you afraid of me you know I could never hurt you." Kagome spoke then gracefully kneeling down to Usagi's level and reaching out her hand.

"Mother your not angry with me?" Usagi spoke with tears streaming down her face.

"I could never be angry with you Usagi I love you more than any one else in the world." Kagome spoke to the girl on the ground Usagi then took her hand then Kagome took her into her arms.

"Oh mother... it's been so hard and lonely... I'm so alone mother..."

"Sh... It's okay I'll always be there for you remember that..." Kagome said holding the girl who was crying.

"Listen to me Usagi..." Kagome said to her and she looked up at her mother who was smiling.

"I think it's time the damage that has been done to be undone. You have a job to do my darling and I think that you will need this to do it." Kaomge said as she put her hand over her chest then pulling out a crystal from with in herself. Usagi's eyes grew wide as she saw what it was then light shown from it and it was bright and warm Kagome smiled at her daughter then the light consumed Usagi healing the dark lonely part of her soul she was now back to normal and her Kagome's arms asleep Kagome put her down on the ground.

"It's time that you go home little one." She said standing up raising the crystal in the air and with it Yumi Usagi floated as well then in a flash of pink and silver light Yumi Usagi and the crystal were gone Kagome stood there in silence staring into the night sky. Sesshomaru walked up behind Kagome and put his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome turned and smiled at him.

"She won't remember what happened here it's better that way. I know you have questions and I wish I had the answers for you but I don't right now." Kagome said looking at him.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru spoke as she suddenly past out into his arms. "Kagome!" He said catching her.

She was still in the new form she had taken as Sesshomaru carried her past the others back to the village Miroku looked at her.

"What are you thinking Miroku?" Inuyasha said walking up to the monk as he was pondering.

The night went one and seemed it went on forever Sesshomaru just stared at his mate thinking about this new form she was in she now reminded him of some one from long ago with the same silver moon mark but how could she be here now he wondered.

So what you thinking?" Inuyasha asked with a sorrowful voice. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother then back at Kagome.

"I can't believe that Kagome took this form." He said to Inuyasha closing his eyes. "Like this she looks like some one that has been gone for 500 years..." Sesshomaru said opening his eyes.

"How would you know?" Inuyasha said looking at his brother.

"Father had a drawing he kept in his study I only saw it once but I remember the Image father told me one story my whole life when I was very young Kagome now matched the story." He finished lowering his head.

Inuyasha just stared.

"You think that who ever this is wasn't suppose to awaken yet?" Inuyasha spoke getting his brothers attention.

"I mean she only took on this form to save Yumi right?" Inuyasha said.

For once his brother was speaking deep thoughts he himself had thought ("It appears that I have underestimated my half breed brother.")

"It's possible but what happened either way was meant to happen Inuyasha Yumi obviously needed the power Kagome gave her." Sesshomaru spoke.

Then next day Kagome was almost normal again she opened her eyes they still remained the velvet color.

things seemed to go back to normal six weeks then went by and Kagome gave birth to a very healthy little girl who looked like Sesshomaru but only human and they named her Yumi Usagi and this time she would have both parents in her life...

And so ends another story with a new beginning...

Well I decided to end the story here I might continue it later. I hope you all enjoyed the story as i enjoyed writing it for you all so please tell me what you thought about the whole thing and if you think i should continue it on well till next fic bye now...


End file.
